milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Perchance to Sleepwalk
"Perchance to Sleepwalk" is the 27th episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. It aired on September 26, 2017. Milo goes camping in the woods with his friends, but as night falls, he sleepwalks, causing Zack and Melissa to chase him. Meanwhile, Dakota and Cavendish, afraid for another Pistachion invasion, ditch their pistachio duties and have fun all day instead. Plot Milo, Zack and Melissa head to the woods for a camping trip while Zack's parents relax in a nearby spa. Meanwhile, Dakota and Cavendish are taunted by Mr. Block about their supposed excuse to get off of pistachio duty. He tells them to save pistachio plants from a group of red-beaked crows. The duo feel that if they succeed, the Pistachions would come back so they decide to have a ditch day. They eventually encounter the crows and attempt to lead them to the pistachio plants. Back at the campsite the trio gets ready for bed. Milo starts to sleepwalk, and his friends go after him. Dakota and Cavendish lead the crows to the pistachio plants, but they are full from the four Limburger sandwiches Dakota used to lure them with, so they destroyed the plants themselves. Meanwhile, Zack and Melissa chase Milo until he is blocked by a tree. Brick and Savannah see Dakota and Cavendish destroying pistachio seedlings and immidiately report them to Mr. Block, who sends them to clean outhouses in the Renaissance. However, he has Brick and Savannah take their old job, much to their frustration. Brick then kicks a rock and hits a bear which chases them. Melissa and Zack return with Milo to the campsite and they collapse from exhaustion. Milo wakes up thinking they stopped him from sleepwalking from the site, only for Melissa to hit him with his backpack. Transcript Songs *Chop Away at my Heart *Just Messing Around *I'm Taking a Stroll Gallery Notes International Airings *October 11, 2017 (Disney XD Spain) *November 16, 2017 (Disney XD Latin America) *November 17, 2017 (Disney XD Italy) *February 3, 2018 (Hungary) https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2018/01/a-disney-csatorna-februari-ujdonsagai.html *October 9, 2019 (PlusPlus) Trivia *The episode took place after "Missing Milo", when Dakota and Cavendish failed to persuade their boss that they saved the world from the Pistachions' domination. **After their attempt to destroy the pistachio trees, Mr. Block decided to assign them to the even-worse mission, "Cleaning outhouses at the Renaissance", and move their pistachio duty to Brick and Savannah. *The myth that you should never wake a sleep-walker stems from the fact that some people are frightened and react violently in the first few seconds after being awakened, still others are grouchy for several minutes, even a half hour. The truth is that far more people are injured or die while sleepwalking than from waking a sleep walker. *First time Melissa is seen with hair curlers. *Part of Cavendish and Dakota's ditch day was at Lard World (where Cavendish puked after riding Greased Thunder), and Play Park Go-Cart Fun Track (where Cavendish receives a ticket). *2nd time Dakota sings ("We're Going to the Zoo"). Errors * When Dakota tries to offer Mr. Block a Limburger cheese sandwich, the sandwich is intact. But after it cuts to Block and back to Cavendish and Dakota, the sandwich suddenly has a bite taken out of it. Allusions * The episode title is a reference to the 1991 novel to Dream (novel)|Perchance to Dream. * Adventure Time - Zack sleeping in a sleeping bag with only his face exposed is similar to how Finn the Human sleeps. *'Medusa'- When Melissa crashed through a bush, her head was covered with snakes, and she briefly resembled Medusa. *''The Birds'' - When Cavendish said "This reminds me of that old horror movie", he was referencing the 1963 Alfred Hitchcock film The Birds. *''Mars Needs Women'' - When Dakota mentions Neptune Needs Women, he was referencing the 1967 direct-to-tv sciencefiction movie Mars Needs Women. *''Coraline'' - Melissa using the flashlight to annoy the eagle is similar to the scene were Coraline uses her flashlight to annoy the bat-dog. Errors TBA Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Mekai Curtis Zack Underwood *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish *Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota *Brett Dalton as Brick *Ming-Na Wen as Savannah *Mark Hamill as Mr. Block *Phil LaMarr as Marcus Underwood *Vanessa Williams as Eileen Underwood *Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee References vi:Perchance to Sleepwalk Category:P